


Adam's Loves

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Who and what does Adam love? Ronan thinks he has him all figured out but there was definitely still some surprises.Oneshot/drabble





	Adam's Loves

Adam took a deep breath. There was something he wanted to say. And he would have to say it pretty quickly or else his friends might get the wrong idea or something. 

"I love--"

"Yeah yeah," Ronan interrupted with an eyeroll and a little sneer. "We all know you love Blue. So much too, you never shut up about her." He totally wasn't jealous, nope. "You love people not giving you stuff. You love Gansey, and you love learning, and you love--"

"You." Adam smiled. "I love you."

"...well damn." That shut Ronan up. 

He was blushing. They both were.


End file.
